Many different types of toy construction kit are known and have become widespread and popular over the years. Such kits usually comprise a number of standard elements or building blocks together with means for connecting such elements or building blocks together in order to create large-scale structures. The connection means may comprise a seperate connection element or it may be formed integrally on the building block, for example in the form of connecting lugs or projections that are engageable with complementary recesses.
Such construction kits have become very popular with children over the years. Another popular and very traditional type of toy is a toy building. This may take various forms ranging from dolls houses to toy garages that a child may play with together with a set of toy cars. A disadvantage of such toy buildings, however, is that generally speaking they are fixed in design and cannot be changed. This means that a child can often become bored with them after a period of time. It would be desirable therefore to be able to combine the concepts of a construction toy such that a child may be able to produce toy buildings of his or her own design.